A Tragic Situation that Happened in Nicktoon City
by cartoonman412
Summary: Right after a roller-coaster train crash, Lincoln begins mourning and grieving over the 1s who have passed away on the ride.


They all looked up to see the 1st roller-coaster train cart fly right off the tracks and Lincoln saw the figures of Clyde and Zach fly off screaming in fear. "NOOOOO!" exclaimed Lincoln breaking down in tear drops. Lori, Bobby, Leni, Lana, Lola, Luna, Lisa and Lily screamed out as well too just as they saw the roller coaster train crash. Leonardo, Michelangelo and Raphael saw Donatello fly right outta his seat. "DONNIE!" he screamed out. "NOOOOOOO!" The Loud siblings along with Bobby, the Ninja Turtles and Ronnie Anne watched in tear drops just as the roller-coaster train flew right off the tracks.

Nearby the others who had gotten off the ride watched in shock. "CHESTER! CHLOE!" exclaimed Timmy right before he collapsed sobbing his eyes out, Tommy and Kimi stared in shock and so did Chuckie, Angelica, Phil, Susie, Lil and Sean and Dil fainted in fear and shock. Jimmy, Carl and Sheen caught him and tried to control him. Lincoln collapsed right to the ground silently sobbing his eyes out.

The very next day, Lincoln and the others walked right through the Nicktoons Memorial House.

They saw a table that had the photographs of everybody who had passed away on the ride. There were messages and goodbyes from good friends and true family members including some tulips and candle lights.

They walked right up to it and looked right at the pictures of Zach and Clyde McBride.

More tear drops came right down Lincoln's eyes when he thought about how Clyde's entire family would be depressed to hear about his passing back on earth and maybe they would be truly haunted knowing that he would never return to them 'cause he wasn't able to save him from the deadly ride.

Lincoln looked at all of the photographs and tear drops came right down his eyes. He saw Donatello, Chester McBadBat and Chloe Carmichael looking at him with their frozen stiff eyes in the photographs staring at him with frozen smiling faces. Lincoln looked right up to the door where everybody was and they were about to do their funeral ceremony.

Lincoln took 1 deep breath and walked right inside. Just as he opened the doors, the other people turned over to look right at him. Lincoln bowed his head just as he walked right down the aisle and made his way to the front. Just as he walked in, he could see Bobby sitting right near the nodding, sobbing silently with Lori trying to control him.

He looked to his right to see Leonardo, Michelangelo and Raphael looking right ahead and staring silently at the 5 caskets lined up at the front with their photographs on them and tulips, in which Reverend Jefferson, who was standing there waiting to begin the service. Jimmy, Carl and Sheen were sitting right behind the other Loud sisters while Helga was weeping silently while Arnold had his right arm around her. Eugene was sobbing silently just as they were their team mates. Lola and Lana were sitting right next to Lisa looking at the photograph of Clyde smiling on his casket.

Lincoln wrung his hands just as he made his way over to where Ronnie Anne, Tommy and Chuckie were sitting. He awkwardly sat right next to them and looked up at Reverend Jefferson and was ready to listen to the entire service. Reverend Jefferson smiled sympathetically at them and began speaking. They all looked right down at their hands.

All through the entire service, they were in a daze. Lincoln couldn't help feeling so guilty that they couldn't stop the ride and right now because of them, some of their good friends were deceased. He was really depressed about his best friend for life's passing and when they were making some speeches about Clyde, He just broke down in tear drops and had to be consoled by his team mates.

Ronnie Anne had requested that they play _Dreaming of You_ , especially for Clyde's memories. Lincoln had whispered to Jimmy, "He was such a super good friend, so full of energy life." They looked right across to Michelangelo who sat right next to Leonardo and Raphael looking depressed with tear drops coming right down his eyes.

Just as they were remembering the others, they had good songs including _Wind Beneath my Wings_ , _Wherever You Will Go_ and Candle in the Wind playing.

Lincoln, Tommy, Chuckie and Ronnie Anne got up to do a super touching speech for Clyde and Lincoln who was teared up said that if there was any other way he could inform other people about what just happened and he would do the good deeds for him in his memories. Jenny, Brad and Tuck also made a speech for Dudley, Kitty and Keswick, saying that they would now run the business for them and that Danny, Sam and Tucker were now helping him.

Then Ronnie Anne got up and said to them, "I got a super good song that I wish to sing to our lost good friends, something that I wish to tell all of them" She looked right towards the karaoke machine and Carl turned it on.

[ _Wherever You Will Go_ On Karaoke Machine]

Ronnie Anne: _**So lately**_

 _ **been wondering**_

 _ **who will be there**_

 _ **to take my place**_

 _ **when I'm gone**_

 _ **you need love**_

 _ **to light the shadows**_

 _ **on your face**_

 _ **if a great wave shall fall**_

 _ **and fall upon us all**_

 _ **then between the sand and stone**_

 _ **could you make it**_

 _ **on your own**_

Ronnie Anne (continued): _**if I could**_

 _ **then I would**_

 _ **I'll go wherever**_

 _ **you will go**_

 _ **way up high**_

 _ **or down low**_

 _ **I'll go wherever**_

 _ **you will go**_

Ronnie Anne: _**and maybe**_

 _ **I'll find out**_

 _ **a way to**_

 _ **make it back**_

 _ **someday**_

 _ **to watch you**_

 _ **to guide you**_

 _ **through the darkest**_

 _ **of your days**_

 _ **if a great wave**_

 _ **shall fall**_

 _ **and fall upon us all**_

 _ **if the sand of sea and stones**_

 _ **then I hope**_

 _ **there's someone**_

 _ **out there**_

 _ **who could bring me**_

 _ **back to you**_

Ronnie Anne (continued): _**if I could**_

 _ **then I would**_

 _ **I'll go wherever**_

 _ **you will go**_

 _ **way up high**_

 _ **or down low**_

 _ **I'll go wherever**_

 _ **you will go**_

 _ **runaway**_

 _ **with my heart**_

 _ **runaway**_

 _ **with my hope**_

 _ **runaway**_

 _ **with my love**_

[Music Continues On Karaoke Machine]

Ronnie Anne: _**I know now**_

 _ **just quite how**_

 _ **my life and love**_

 _ **might still go on**_

 _ **in your heart**_

 _ **in your mind**_

 _ **I'll stay with you**_

 _ **for all of time**_

 _ **If I could**_

 _ **then I would**_

 _ **I'll go**_

 _ **wherever you will go**_

 _ **way up high**_

 _ **or down low**_

 _ **I'll go**_

 _ **wherever you will go**_

 _ **if I could**_

 _ **turn back time**_

 _ **I'll go**_

 _ **wherever you will go**_

 _ **if I could**_

 _ **make you mine**_

 _ **I'll go**_

 _ **wherever you will go**_

 _ **I'll go**_

 _ **wherever you will go**_ ….

[Music Ends On Karaoke Machine]

When she finished the song, she glanced up at the others who nodded gratefully and gave them 1 good applause, Lincoln tried not to break down, but he had difficulty getting down from the stand. Ronnie Anne immediately put down the karaoke microphone and helped him back to his seat. "Are you alright, Lincoln?" she asked him just as Lincoln looked right up at her and nodded.

Afterwards, everybody was in the memorial lounge drinking diet soda pops and eating light refreshments, they were speaking in silent voices and keep looking up uncomfortably at 1 another, Jimmy, Carl and Sheen were sitting in a corner drinking Purple Flurp and speaking silently, Leonardo, Raphael and Michelangelo were sitting together as always speaking, while the others were standing in the middle of the room eating refreshments and drinking diet soda pops.

Lincoln sat away from everybody looking at the remembrance pictures of their good friends, he wrote 1 little note to put with the photographs and began walking away from the room, Ronnie Anne who was speaking with them, saw him and began running after him, "Hey!" Ronnie Anne called out to him. "Lincoln!" She caught up with him just as Lincoln walked right in the pouring rain.

"Lincoln, where are you going? you hardly spoke to anybody." "Why should I?" asked Lincoln turning away from her. "I'm the only 1 to blame." he said to her. "I saw the roller-coaster train crash in my mind and I had to stop it."

Ronnie Anne grabbed Lincoln's right shoulder. "Look, Lincoln," she said to him. "it's not your entire fault, you didn't know this was gonna happen, you-" "I did, Ronnie Anne!" exclaimed Lincoln angrily. "I saw the roller-coaster train crash in my mind and I tried to stop it, I did everything I could, but I couldn't control it." He began weeping silently again. "I would give anything for 1 single chance."

Ronnie Anne got a hold of Lincoln's right arm and she looked right into his eyes.

"Look, Lincoln," she said to him. "you're not alone in this entire situation," Lincoln looked right up at her. "I went online to see if I could find any answers or an explanation about what happened the other evening, and I found a news report about a rocket plane explosion,"

"I found out about these group of people from the west parts of Nicktoon City who were a High School Class group travelling to the east, 90 years ago, they went on a trip to the east part of Nicktoon City, just as they were boarding, 1 of them had a vision that the rocket plane was gonna explode, just like you did, she freaked out and most people got off the rocket plane, just like you, me, some of us and the others who survived, then just as the rocket plane was taking off, it just crashed."

Lincoln who was thinking about the passing of Clyde, Zach, Chester, Chloe and Donatello, was most depressed than before and said to her, "I'll see you later on."

Ronnie Anne was standing right with Jimmy, Carl and Sheen. "I need to agree with Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and AJ on that 1, Jimmy," she said to him. "We lost some good friends in our entire lives." Jimmy nodded his head in agreement. She looked right across to Kimi who was looking right where Lincoln was. "Lincoln?" said Kimi to 1 of her good friends.

Lincoln looked right up at them and said to them, "I'm making peacefulness with Clyde right now." he whispered to them. His eyes were filled up with tear drops. They were feeling tear drops well up in their eyes as well. They missed Clyde just as much as Lincoln did. Tommy and Chuckie began sniffing depressingly and just as they did, Susie pulled them towards her to control them.

Lincoln placed a bunch of daisies and tulips tied together like a shoe lace in a bright blue ribbon right in front of the tombstone and it had a photograph of Clyde with the words written in dark pink handwriting.

 _Clyde McBride_

 _a young boy taken way too soon_

 _a true good friend_

Lincoln sighed heavily. Clyde's father had requested that they write those words on the tombstone. Ever since the funeral ceremony, he had been sitting in his house and refused to come out as he was so distraught.

Susie walked right over to Lincoln, he knelt right beside him and touched his right shoulder, but Lincoln didn't respond, he just kept his eyes on the tombstone. "Hey, Lincoln," said Cream massaging his right shoulder. "it's not your entire fault." Lincoln looked away from her. "I miss him more than anything, Susie," he whispered to her. "if only I had saved him from the roller-coaster train crash."

Susie rubbed his back side. "Listen to me, Lincoln." she said to him. "it's not your entire fault." Lincoln got up and turned himself away from Susie.

Kimi was about to go after Lincoln, but Angelica stopped her in her tracks.

"Leave him be, Kimi, leave him be." she said to her while putting her right arm around her shoulders.

Kimi sighed heavily and looked right back at Chester and Chloe's graves.

Susie followed Lincoln and placed her right hand on his right shoulder.

"Look, Lincoln." said Susie to 1 of her good friends. "I know you're terribly upset, but you can't keep blaming yourself, and you didn't do anything wrong." Lincoln turned right over to Susie. "I can't, Susie," he said to her. "I just can't quit thinking." Then Ronnie Anne took over and went right up to Lincoln and put her right arm around him.

"Listen to me, Lincoln," she said to him. "let me take you to the computer room and we can speak." Lincoln looked right across to Ronnie Anne and nodded his head in agreement.

"Okay, Ronnie Anne." he said to her. "Let's go."

Ronnie Anne smiled a bit and they went all the way to the computer room.

When they arrived at the computer room, Lincoln turned on the computer screen so he could look at the photographs he had taken while they were at the theme park. Ronnie Anne pulled up a chair and sat right next to him.

Ronnie Anne then clicked on a picture of Clyde and enlarged it. it showed Clyde striking a pose right in front of the giant Zippo the Clown model at the roller coaster train. Ronnie Anne heard Lincoln sniff depressingly and she looked right at him and saw that he was trying to control his tear drops. "You know the day right after he passed away…" he whispered to her. "Lisa told me that he was able to find some ways to go back in time to prevent this from happening."

Ronnie Anne looked right at Lincoln in shock.

"I just feel so depressed for his entire family." she whispered to him. "They miss him more than anything. They'll be heartbroken when they find out about what happened to him." Lincoln shook his head depressingly. "He was such a brave young boy." he said to her. "My best friend for life."

Ronnie Anne touched his right hand to try and control him.

Just as she did, she began scanning right through the photographs and she soon came to Donatello's photograph.

The photograph was of Donatello standing right by the snack shack. Lincoln's eyes widened in shock. "Oh my word."

Lincoln looked right at Ronnie Anne. "Ronnie Anne." he said to her just as Ronnie Anne looked up and looked right at Donatello's photograph. "Look!" he said to her while pointing right at it. "What?" asked Ronnie Anne to Lincoln. "What about it?" Lincoln pointed right to the photograph. "You see this?" Ronnie Anne nodded her head in agreement, but she still looked a bit confused.

"Donatello passed away when the roller-coaster train crashed." Ronnie Anne's eyes widened in shock. "Wait, Lincoln," she said to him. "flick back to the others." Lincoln clicked right back to Clyde posing right in front of the Zippo the Clown model.

Lincoln studied the photograph and saw the roller-coaster train on the tracks and a light was on it just as if it was showing specifically what the viewer was supposed to see. "Oh my word," exclaimed Ronnie Anne in shock while placing her right hand on the computer screen by touching the light. "Clyde passed away on the roller coaster train. This shows where he passed away."

Lincoln was trying to hold back his tear drops. Ronnie Anne clicked to the earlier photographs where she had taken some photos of the ride that Jenny, Brad and Tuck were on. "You see this?" he said to her. "I took this photo right before we went on the Roller Coaster train. The ride's called Big High Dive, but look." he pointed right at the missing large letter V on the ride making it read Big High Die instead.

"How could it be?" began Ronnie Anne to Lincoln. "When the Roller Coaster train crashed, the 1st train flew right off at the high area of the Coaster train." Lincoln gulped nervously. "So you're saying-" he said to her. Ronnie Anne nodded her head in agreement. "These photos that I took of us the night before the deadly crash show some clues." Lincoln was a bit nervous. "Wait, Ronnie Anne," he said to her. "go to Chester and Chloe." Ronnie Anne clicked on the image of Chester and Chloe.

"I can remember in the order on the roller coaster train that Chester and Chloe were right at the front, then Clyde, then Zach and Donatello." Lincoln studied the photograph of Zach. It showed him right by the fishing games.

Lincoln looked right at the photograph.

"Look." he said to her while pointing right at it. "that booth looks like it's coming right down on his head." Ronnie Anne took 1 good look. "You're absolutely right, Lincoln." she said to him.


End file.
